My Best Friends Wedding
by SKRowling
Summary: Prequel To the HoneyMooners, How is it really that thy got Married? The wedding Happens in this story. a change of rating... I don't really know how to end it I know it's been a while but I promise I'll post it soon.
1. Guess What?

My best friend's wedding

This is a prequel to the Honeymooners. This is the story about how Xena and Herc got together in the first place. These stories are completely out of character, and are not to be taken as the way the series should have gone. The series in itself was fantastic, but I wanted to set the story at another point of view. So don't flame me... these are just some cute little fluffy stories.

Disclaimer: I hate these but I have to so... Xena n' 'em is MCA universal's property. Story is mine. Enjoy.

Hey Guess What?

"Really Xena, you can't be a warrior for the rest of your life," Gabrielle said as we walked side by side on the road to Thebes. "I for one, hope to settle down some day, with you and some other warm body to keep me satisfied until I die old and gray."

I smiled at that, "I have no lack of warm bodies to lay with. Besides, who said I will live long enough to get old."

"Xena don't be so morbid," Gabrielle admonished.

"Not morbid, just realistic," I answered with a smirk, "Besides, If I get too lonely I always have Hercules."

"What makes you think, that he will always be available to you." Gabrielle said raising a perfect blonde brow. "I mean, he has already gotten married twice... As I recall, you weren't so happy to hear about the last wife."

"Given his track record, do you really think he would try something like that again?" I mumbled looking away trying to keep Gabrielle from seeing the frown that formed on my lips. She was right, of course, what was I thinking. But this was Hercules, he loved me. He also loved Serena, and Dyonara. "you suck."

Gabrielle giggled then cocked her head, "Someone is coming."

"Yeah," I said sensing absolutely no threat from the person approaching the road from the clearing.

Gabrielle looked at me as if taking her cues from me, and relaxed her body a bit. "you know, maybe he wont..." she started and stopped mid sentence.

We stopped walking and grinned at the man that stepped out onto the road. "well well, fancy meeting you here." He said opening his arms wide.

Gabrielle ran into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Iolaus!" She said giving him a fantastic smile she usually reserved for me.

"Hey Gab." Iolaus said returning the hug, "Hey Xena, on your way to the big event?"

I waved a hello to him then raised a brow, "Big event?" I asked.

"Hercules, swears he's found someone worth risking his heart for again." Iolaus stated, "I don't know why he thinks it will be any different now, except that he has made his peace with Hera, so maybe this time it will last.

"Hercules is getting married?" Gabrielle asked her mouth agape. I blinked and it seemed as if an eternity had passed before my eyes opened again.

"He is, in about a week." Iolaus said and frowned a bit. "She is this rich spoiled brat of a girl"

What was Hercules thinking. Spoiled and rich? "You can't be serious." I finally said.

"I don't know what has gotten into him. You have to see this." Iolaus said.

"Oh we are going with you." I said, "Where is the wedding?"

"Atlantica." he said as we headed back the opposite way we had been traveling.

"It makes sense, it's got the most romantic views of any other city in Greece." Gabrielle said.

"Yeah well they have the entire city in a frenzy from what Salmoneous said when he headed for Thebes for some materials." The blond man said.

"Salmoneous is working the wedding?" Gabrielle said with a grin, "this I have got to see." all I could do is keep my composure, because for some reason I was getting panicky.

My Hercules, was getting married to someone again that wasn't me. Not that it couldn't be a possibility, but she didn't seem his type. I was his type, Serena... she was his type. Spoiled? Well she must be spectacular. "Why didn't he invite us?" I asked coming to a realization.

"I thought he had," Iolaus said then frowned "Well consider yourself invited."

"Gee I'm flattered." I said as we headed on our half-day's journey to Atlantica.


	2. What The?

What The?

We got to Atlantica in the late afternoon just before twilight. The city took my breath away The cliffs of Atlantica overlooked the ocean and as the sun set in the distance the sky and the water were colored in brilliant oranges, purples and blues. "Beautiful isn't it?" Gabrielle whispered wistfully standing next to me.

"breath taking." I said and turned to face her, "He's getting married Gabrielle."

"yeah," Gabrielle said as we started toward the village. Iolaus had gone ahead to tell Hercules we were here so it was just us. "Maybe we'll like her."

I shrugged and looked down at my shoes. "There goes my life plan," I said with a smirk.

Gabrielle laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist. I draped my arm over her shoulder as we headed for the stables.

Gabrielle took the burdens off of Argo and headed towards the door, "I'm gonna get us settled in a room while you do this."

I nodded, and continued to tend to my horse. Minutes later I hear a movement behind me, I tensed up and listened as the person moved closer and relaxed when I caught a familiar scent. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, "Why was I not invited to this Hercules?"

"I didn't want either of you to be uncomfortable," he answered his hot breath tickling my ear. "she's the jealous type."

"So am I," I said turning to face him, "Did Amphipolis mean absolutely nothing to you?" I remembered the Dosha incident well. I had been turned into an infant and forced to relieve my childhood. He had been there for me, and Hercules had taken my virginity then.

"I'm sorry." Hercules said, "Amphipolis meant a lot to me, but Andromeda, has captured my heart like none other."

"Well." I said seeing the look of adoration in his eyes. "I guess I couldn't really expect you to wait for when I was ready to settle." I said smiling and hugging him.

"Come meet Romy" Hercules said pulling me by the hand.

Romy? What kind of stupid nickname is that? "I've got to finish with Argo here."

"Don't worry the stable keeper is phenomenal, he'll take good care of her. Come on she is dying to meet you." Hercules said pulling me with him.

We walked past the inn through the town to where the houses were. He took me to the biggest house of them all. It towered over the city and overlooked the ocean on a cliff. It had a breathtaking view of the ocean from the courtyard.

There in the courtyard there was a woman she was so gorgeous and innocent looking at the same time. She had long dark hair and blazing green eyes. Her skin was flawless without the scars that my body seemed to feature. She turned to us and smiled "Hi!" she said enthusiastically, "You must be Xena."

I held my hand out to shake hers, but she threw her arms around me in a hug. "Y-yep that would be me." I answered uncomfortably

"Now that you are here, You must be part of my wedding." She said pulling me along with her, "Excuse us Honey, I think I've found, Adecea's replacement."

"Oh Romy that is a wonderful idea." Hercules said, "I'll see you two later, I've got to meet with your father."

"Herc?" I growled as I was pulled away, he waved goodbye to me. I followed Andromeda in a sort of trance, "Who's Adecea?" I asked

"That is my best friend, she won't be able to make it in time, as she and her husband have just had a baby. She was going to be my maid of Honor." Andromeda replied as she brought me into a room in the mansion that she called a home, where her dress hung beautifully on a mannequin.

My eyes widened at the realization of what she just said. "Oh no... nonono." I said taking my hand from hers and backing out of the room. "isn't there anyone else that could take her place? A sister, or cousin or something?"

"My cousin Nikki could do it, but lets face it she is a harlot and I will not be having that at my wedding." she answered, "You will do just fine, we could do something about those shoulders and that hair, but other than that.."

What did she just say? "What's wrong with my shoulders?" I asked indignantly.

"They are a little masculine." She said to me, "They will never do in this dress." she pulled out an obnoxious dress with a tremendous amount of material and lace. The best thing about the dress was the color. It was blue like the sky.

"I never said I would do this." I said looking at the dress with disgust, seeing more than a few possible alterations.

"Oh please you must!" she said, "I thought you were his friend."

"I am, it's just that..." I started.

"Great!" she said, "Did you bring a date? That way he can escort you down the isle." she said shoving the dress at me and pulling me by the hand out onto the courtyard. "What am I saying? Of course you don't, who would be with such a woman."

I stopped short and looked at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, what you do isn't really conducive to a romantic life." Andromeda said.

"I do so have someone." I said indignantly.

She smiled brilliantly, "You do?" She promptly jumped into my arms, "I'm so happy for you! What's his name? Is he here?"

I was flustered and stepped away from her. Just then Gabrielle walked into the courtyard. "Gabrielle! Honey, thank goodness, here take this dress."

"Hey, " Gabrielle raised a brow at the word honey. She took the dress and looked at it. "What the f.."

I covered her mouth, "I'm her maid of honor." I explained and her lips formed an o under my hand. I let her go and turned to a confused Andromeda.

"Andromeda, This is Gabrielle, my... other." I said, "Gabrielle honey this is Hercules' promised."

"Oh..."Andromeda said looking a whole lot more comfortable to have me there.

"Well Romy, I think we will be going now, it's been a long day, and we could both use some... release." I said wrapping an arm around Gabrielle.

"I'll meet you here bright and early." Andromeda shouted behind us as we rushed out of the courtyard and towards the Inn.


	3. I'm Your What?

**I'm Your What?**

"I'm your what?" Gabrielle asked once we got in the room. She'd had a bath drawn up while I was gone and I was eternally thankful.

"You and I are an Item now, just until I get out of this mess." I said pulling off my breastplate.

"But I was hoping to... you know." She protested a bit as she took off her top and was down to her undergarment.

"Oh please... you can still do what you were going to do... I just need you to put on a show for me." I said lowering myself into the warm tub of water. "God this feels good."

"Oh Yeah." Gabrielle said getting in and sitting next to me. "You know, that dress is hideous."

I snorted, "Gabrielle I'm not blind for crying out loud."

"You are not wearing that thing are you?" Gabrielle asked.

"Not without a few alterations." I answered splashing her a bit.

"I heard the strangest thing today, when I was checking in here." Gabrielle said washing herself.

"Oh yeah?" I said just before dunking my head under water.

"They call Andromeda the black widow." She said after I emerged from the water.

"What?" I asked lathering up my hair.

"Yeah, apparently she's been married three times, and each time her husbands died on the wedding night." She said sitting in front of me so that I could wash her back.

"I see." I said scrubbing at her back, "That seems really familiar."

"Yeah, I know." Gabrielle said thoughtfully as we switched positions, "It can't be."

"What?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"Oh Xena, we have to stop him" Gabrielle said, I got up and stepped out of the tub. "You can't strong arm him out of this... she put a spell on him, and the only thing that could break him free from her web is if he chooses someone else."

I stood in the middle of the room frozen, how was I going to make him choose someone else in this short a time? I turned to face Gabrielle as I picked up a towel. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Xena, you told me earlier, that he loves you." Gabrielle said, "Remind him how much."

She stepped out of the tub and wrapping herself in a towel she walked up behind me. "Lets make you pretty" she guided me to a chair in the corner and began to work on my hair. She brushed it until it was shiny and headed to our bags to find me a dress. She pulled out my red roman dress. "I've always liked you in this, and I've heard that Hercules was going to be at the tavern tonight."

I raised a browand took the dress from her. "I haven't worn this in ages." I said slipping the dress on and wrapping the golden lacing around myself. "How about that?" I said turning around.

"Nice, but let me fix your hair," Gabrielle said and proceeded to pin my hair up, "perfect. Now you keep him busy, and I'll go get Iolaus."

I smirked at her "Oh I'll send him over." I said tying my dagger to my thigh. "See you later."

"Go get him." She said and turned back to pick up her kimono.


	4. Little Red Dress

Little Red Dress

I walked into that Tavern with the intention to make Hercules fall to his knees. I was going to walk up to him and turn up the charm. I would climb in his lap if I had to. But when I walked into the tavern his lap was taken.

"Xena!" Andromeda said getting up and coming over to me.

"Hey." I said glancing over at Hercules, "Romy."

"I thought you were tired!" She said pulling me to a seat next to Hercules. Then she sat on his lap again. "Where is your girlfriend?"

Hercules gave me a puzzled look; I reached for a fruit on the table and brought it to my lips. "I... uh... put her to bed." I answered.

"Oh I get it." Andromeda said and winking. I smiled at that and leaned back in the chair trying to think of my next move.

"Xena!" Iolaus said on my other side.

"Hey," I said as he handed me one of the mugs in his hand.

"You clean up nicely." he whispered in my ear.

"Gabrielle is waiting for you at the Inn." I whispered back.

He handed the other mug to Hercules and kissed my cheek. "Thanks," then he patted Hercules on the arm, "See ya later buddy."

"What was that all about?" Andromeda asked of Iolaus' hasty retreat.

I shrugged. "Maybe it was something I said," I said popping a grape into my mouth.

"You are looking good Xena." Hercules said

"Love must agree with you." Andromeda said

"Love? Really?" Hercules said looking at me.

"What? It's possible... I'm hot if you haven't noticed"

"Yeah, and your girlfriend is really cute. Gabrielle was it?" Andromeda continued. Hercules choked, I grinned at his reaction.

"Yeah, that's her." I reached over to pat his back, "You all right there big guy?"

"Yes... Gabrielle?" He said

"We're perfect for each other." I said, figuring that the make him jealous way was working just now, "She know exactly what I like, and we are always together."

"How did you know?" Andromeda asked, she looked curious.

"I was horny one night, so we thought what the hell. We are already in love, this just added another dimension to our relationship." I said then took a drink from my mug.

Hercules then looked me in the eye and I knew that he knew the story was for her benefit, and dropped the jealousy immediately. Crap, now what? Hercules started to nuzzle at Andromeda's neck. I drank the rest of my Ale and raised my mug for some more.

"Honey, why don't you get Xena more ale," she said sliding off of him.

"Sure," He said, "Maybe I should get a whole pitcher." He said

"Yeah, I'll come with you." I said standing up. I followed him to the bar. I kept an eye on Andromeda though. There was something about her that I didn't trust. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't totally keep me from following him.

"So Gabrielle?" Hercules asked with a smirk.

I grinned as I watched Romy reach down her cleavage for a little potion bottle. "She put me on the spot."

"She's great, isn't she?" Hercules said as he collected the pitcher. I watched Andromeda pour a few drops of the potion on to Hercules' mug

"I wouldn't say that." I said walking next to him as she quickly put it away.

"Are you jealous?" He asked

"No... I just know I'll miss you that's all." I said, "Are you happy?"

"I don't know what has come over me. I mean she is spoiled and demanding, but I can't help but look beyond that." He said practically gushing.

I smiled and patted his arm. "Well my friend, congratulations," I said as we reached the table. I grabbed his mug up from the table and held both his and mine in my hands. She panicked a little then I reached out for Hercules to fill them up. I handed him my mug and kept his. "To your life together!" I said lifting my mug.

"Here here!" Hercules and Andromeda said together. She watched me closely as if trying to figure out if I had the mug that she wanted. I reached around and hugged both of them with the mug still in hand and spilled it on her dress.

"Oh I'm so sorry, " I said grabbing a bargirl's towel and began wiping her of. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You are so beautiful, I just had to touch you." As I said this I ran my hand along her cleavage and dislodged the poison. "Thanks for the thrill." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I..." Andromeda said her face flushed.

I smiled and licked my lips, then turned to Hercules and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Hercules nodded and wrapped his arm around his woman, but he seemed a bit dazed. It's wearing off. I smiled seductively at him and turned walking away using the sexiest walk I could walk, and I knew they were both watching me. I looked back and they both had a hungry look on their face. I smiled and waved then headed out.


	5. Locked Out

**Locked out**

I headed to the Inn trying to come up with my next move. When I reached the room, I heard the soft moans emanating from my friends and stopped short of opening the door. "crap." I said leaning back against the door and sliding to a seated position.

I had completely forgotten that they would be in there doing what they do. I reached into my cleavage and pulled out the small potion bottle I opened it up and smelled it. I couldn't tell what it was made of, then I tasted a tiny little bit. I was sure this was what was making Hercules to get a little foggy.

"You locked out of your room?" I heard a male voice and it made me shudder. I looked up and it was the innkeeper, this knarly looking old man. But I swore he was just perfect for me. Mind you I am not at all superficial, but come on!

I shook myself and looked at the bottle, "No... Just thinking." I answered and tucked it into my cleavage. The old man moved on to his room at the end of the hall. A few minutes later there was a really feral sound coming from the room, and I thought damn, I should have jumped the old man's bones. "This is definitely what has gotten him."

"Hey Xena," I heard as someone stepped up to the floor. "I thought I'd find you here."

I looked up at Hercules and smiled. "You knew I would be sitting here outside of my room?" I asked as he sat next to me.

"I know that Gabrielle probably wasn't expecting you back so soon, and..." He paused and the silence was accentuated by Iolaus' low groan. "the room's kinda busy."

"I hope you know I'm not sleeping in there." I said.

Hercules laughed and bumped my shoulder. "Love is in the air."

"Yeah, I guess." I answered looking into his eyes. He stared back and as if we were drawn together by a magnet, our lips met in the softest, sweetest kiss he had ever given me. I wanted more, so I parted my lips and licked at his drawing him deeper into the kiss.

Suddenly he pulled away, he couldn't look at me. He cleared his throat and stood. "I ah... I see you tomorrow." Then he walked away.

"great," I said after he walked into his room down the hall. I banged my head against the door and just then Iolaus opened the door and I fell all the way down to the ground. "Ow."

Iolaus looked down at me and smirked, "I'm out of here in a few."

"No no... please stay," I said sitting up and looking at Gabrielle wrapped in a sheet. "I just need to get my things, and your room keys."

"Ah..." Iolaus said as he fished through his things for his room Key. I picked up my clothes and things and headed to the room across the hall.

"Good night Gabrielle, don't do anything I wouldn't do." I said

Before I closed the door I heard. "Iolaus come here I think we have a lot more ground to cover."

I laughed all the way to the other room. "I'm so jealous." I said just as I threw myself on the bed. I fished the vial out of my dress and looked at it again. It was full. "Maybe I should slip this in a drink and get him to notice me."

I stared at it and thought about the fact that I needed him to choose me. I didn't know how to compete with perfect. I was not perfect and probably not satisfying. I don't know that I could make him happy for the rest of his life. "Nah, " I said and tossed the vial into the fire.


	6. The Night Before

The Night Before 

The rest of the week I did my best to insinuate myself between the couple. This is so not my bag so you know I did a horrible job. He seems to like her more and more each day, though he didn't seem to follow her blindly anymore.

The thing is he liked her, and I was starting to too. Gabrielle found out that Romy had been cursed, and all she wanted was to be loved. She really didn't want to marry Herc, but he was the only one that she thought would survive the curse.

So now I'm kinda puzzed, I don't want to mess this up for her, but I don't want her to have my man either. "Hey Xena, are you ready for the wedding tomorrow?" Andromeda asked sitting next to me at the Tavern.

I was sitting there pondering her situation, and mine. "Absolutely," I said with a smile, "I made a few alterations to the dress, I hope it's all right"

"You did!" Romy said with a frown, "Well how does it look?"

"Oh it fits just right now." I said then I stood up, "Excuse me, but I gotta meet the boys for a little something across town."

Just as I got to the door, Gabrielle walked in, "Hey, Hercules and Iolaus just left for the dance hall across town."

"Great," I said then looked over to Romy who seemed to be burning a hole in my back, "She's stearing."

"Come here," Gabrielle said tugging at my hair, and brings my face closer. Then she gives me a kiss that almost made me forget what I was leaving for.

"Um.." I said after it broke, "Uh...uh..."

"How about, you go fix that hard on you have there stud." Gabrielle whispered, "I know I'll fix mine later." then she pushed me out the door.

I walked my way across town, the thought that Gabrielle planted in my loins totally driving me crazy as I turned my thoughts to Hercules. I walked into the Dance hall and there were half naked women gyrating suggestively around. Then I got a disturbing idea, but hey it worked to my advantage.

I worked my way behind a curtain and into a dressing room, I grabbed one of the dancers and said, "Can I borrow one of your costumes?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." She said and walked out to the stage. I turned and looked at the costumes they were barely there.

Anyway when I walked out to his table, the look on his face was priceless. I danced for him. Then I sat on his lap, and gave him a lap dance. I straddled his legs and moved my hips dangerously close to his, and I could feel his arousal. He also had this stupid grin on his face.

"Hey big boy," I said leaning into him. His eyes glued to my chest.

"Xena, what are you doing?" He asked.

"If you have to ask, then I'm not doing it right." I said sitting back up then I wached as Iolaus waved goodbye to me from behind Hercules, I nodded as I saw him leave his key on the table.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Hercules said.

"But you aren't married now," I said with a sigh, then I sat back in the chair next to him. "I need you tonight. I L... Damn it I'm Horny." I said and stood up.

"Xena," Hercules said standing up. He opened his arms and held me tight, "Lets go somewhere where we can talk." He said

"I don't want to talk." I said, "I need my armor."

I walked back to the dressing area, a little angry that I have absolutely no plan or idea on how to pull this off. I am almost tempted to let it happen, except I really don't want to loose him again.

When I came out of the dressing area Hercules wasn't out there, he'd left me. I curse under my breath and walked out into the night air. I can feel the tears sting in my eyes and I try hard for them not to fall. Of course, that is an impossibility and as I wiped at the one tear I heard, "So, you're horny."

I stop short and drop my head, I was positively crying now, "Not anymore."

"What are you thinking Xena?" Hercules asked coming up next to me.

"I'm thinking that I need to disappear," I say looking at him, "I'm thinking that there is no way I could ever keep you if I ever got you to myself. I'm thinking Oh gods I'm totally in love with a man that will be married tomorrow and I'm going to loose the love of my life for ever."

He looked horrified, either he's never seen my cry, or really didn't want to hear what I just said or both but he didn't look like any of this was good to witness. Well now he's seen me cry… he has to die. "Xena I..."

I put my hand up "Stop... Goodbye Hercules." I said and walked away from him


	7. My Wedding

My Wedding

The next morning I awoke to a knock on my door. I was tired, dehydrated and I knew I just looked a mess. I had been crying much of the night, then spent the rest of it angry with myself for crying over a man.

I opened the door, and there he was in the early morning light. I was breathless as I saw him stand there with his white tunic shirt, his rippling torso peeking at me from under it. "I love you too," he said to me

Confused I blinked, "Huh?" I said through a scratchy throat.

"I love you too, but there is something about Romy," He said, "I guess I like it that she needs me so much."

"What makes you think that I don't?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"Xena," he said sitting next to me, "You don't need anyone."

I looked down at my lap. He reached his hands out to me and held my hands, His large hand swallowing mine in their warmth. Slowly, he brought one of his hands to my chin and lifted my lips to his. We kissed a long and sensuous kiss. Not passionate but a gentle probing that reminded me that this would be the last time I'd get to do this.

There was another knock on the door, startling us apart, "Xena, Gabrielle told me you would be in here, can I come in?" It was Andromeda.

"Just a minute," I said looking at Hercules, "Just so you know Hercules, you're wrong, I will always need you." I said then stepped outside of the room leaving Hercules alone inside.

"Oh my gods!" Andromeda said, "Did you get into a fight or something?"

I smirked, "I had a rough night Romy, I will be ready in a little bit."

"Xena, I'll come with you, so we can dress together." She said signaling the dress she had draped over her arm.

"Fine, let's go." I said as I knocked at the door of our room.

Gabrielle opened the door and let us in. "Good gods, you look like sh..."

"Yes I do. I had a rough night." I said conveying my meaning with my eyes. She started to smile, but then she noticed my frown.

"We're gonna get dressed for the wedding." Romy said.

"Okay," Gabrielle said as I picked up my dress, "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"I'll be at Romy's if you need me," I said following the bride to her lair. This was going to be a long morning.

Atlantica was bustling as the wedding guests started filtering to the courtyard at Romy's house. Romy had a total fit when she saw what Gabrielle and I had done to the dress, but when she saw it on me she was speechless.

When it came time to walk down the isle, Romy was very excited, as a bride should be. She practically pushed me out on to the courtyard. I walked down the isle and I saw Gabrielle sitting in the front and I smiled at her. Then I looked over at Iolaus and Hercules.

Hercules devoured me with his eyes. Our eyes made contact and my knees almost buckled with the memory of this morning. As I walked, I didn't notice that Hercules was moving closer to me until his arms wrapped around me, and he was kissing me.

"I want you for me," he whispered just as there was a scream inside the house; Andromeda had turned into this gorgon. "Just in time for the party," Hercules said

"You chose her over me?" Romy said, "You have ruined me."

"Romy you almost had me," Hercules said not daring to look directly in her eyes. "Thank the gods Xena came when she did."

The guests took cover keeping away from the gorgon's gaze

"I just wanted to be loved," she said weepy, then turned her angry gaze at me.

I flipped out of the way as she advanced towards me, but she caught me by the hair and threw me on to the floor. "Ah..." I said as my pelvis hit the ground.

She held my head down and I closed my eyes as she moved closer to me. "Xena, you betrayed me."

I attempted to release her grip on my hair but it didn't work. "Betrayal would mean there was a compromise in trust," I said, "You never trusted me."

Just then Hercules pulled at her hair pulling her eyes back and away from where she could get me. I reached for my chakram and threw it at a boulder nearby. It bounced off of it then off of the stone archway that we had been standing under. Then it sliced clean through the gorgon's neck severing her head. I caught the chakram on the rebound from the other side of the archway, as I fell with the weight of Romy's body pulling my head back.

"On second thought, the fact that you don't need me all the time is kind of a turn on." Hercules said as I worked to untangle the dead gorgon's hand from my hair.

"That's what I'm saying." I said reaching out for his hand. He pulled me up and into his arms.

We looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Marry me." He said just as the magistrate that was going to perform his wedding was stepping away from the altar.

"Any time," I answered, and Hercules reached out to stop the man from leaving.

"How about right now?" Hercules asked. I smiled and followed him as he led me back to the altar.

We were married there, just as we were covered in gorgon's bloods, and just as the sun began to set, under a brilliantly colored twilight sky we became man and wife.


End file.
